return
by BLwriter13
Summary: Gary takes Cato for a walk to clear his head little did they know what life would bring upon them i hope you enjoy also before you read you should know that i changed it a bit so please don't get mad because i did explain that it would be different this is taken place after avocatos 'death' it will contain slight bits of yaoi but only sweet stuff unless it changes
1. chapter 1

**i know this didn't actually happen in the show but i decided to change it up so that it's what i believe should happen**

After Gary had safely brought Avocato and his son back from the evil clutches of the lord commander and after the soon accident of Cato bringing a bomb on to the ship and Avocato being thrusted out of the ship,nobody knew where to find him and most just assumed he was dead because of the amount of blood but one thing was for sure though and that was that Cato wanted his vengeance to strike a dark wrath upon the devious Lord commander. For the last couple of weeks Gary had being persistently trying to take care of Cato but he always ran away from Gary.

"Little Avocato , I'm sorry trust me i know your pain, well my pain probably is not as bad as yours but still, i want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I'll take your silence as you don't want to talk to me but if you do then I'll leave my card right here."

Gary placed his card on the inside of the air vent Cato was in.

"...wait."

"Little Avocato."

"I...i want to talk, it might help with the pain."

"Sure thing, I'll be in the lounge."

"I'll see you there then."

they both went to the lounge and Gary had some glasses on holding a clipboard looking like a complete idiot.

"You seriously look like an idiot you know that."

"I thought i personally look like a strong, brave captain coming to aid a young Ventrexian."

Then hue interfered.

"Gary i have to inform you for the 1060th time, you are not the captain."

"If i wasn't the captain then i wouldn't be able to to get a cookie."

Gary reached for a cookie and somehow got one out then just as he was going to eat it, KVN took it away from Gary and shoved it in his sockets and Gary yelled stop touching my things at KVN.

"Hehe everyone loves KNV especially Gary."

"Shut up KVN i don't love you."

"Hehe yes you do."

"Would both of you shut up you're giving me a headache." Quinn yelled

"Sorry Quinn." they both said and KVN went to go see beth and Gary returned to Cato.

"Ok then let's begin, i want you to tell me the first word that pops into your mind when i say something."

"Fine."

"Comfort."

"Gary Goodspeed."

"Happiness."

"Mooncake."

"Control."

"Quinn airgone."

"Annoyance."

"KVN definitely."

"Hey! I can hear you!" KVN said.

"Shut up KVN." Gary and Cato said in reply.

"Anger."

"...I'd rather not speak his name."

" ...You...you're thinking of the Lord commander, i can already tell, i promise that when we find him you can make as many holes as you want it him with this lazer gun."

"Hell no! that is not suitable for a kid his age." Quinn yelled.

"I don't see a kid, i see a warrior with a burning desire for revenge, he deserves to at least give the Lord commander what he deserves."

"Yeah but he could get killed!!"

"He won't die, not as long as I've got his back."

They landed on a planet and everyone took a break and Gary and Cato went on a little walk through the planet, the planet surprisingly having a lot of wildlife and plants, Gary and Cato found a log and sat on it and talked away from the others.

"You don't have to put a wall up now to guard yourself, it's just me and you n.zow so feel free to let loose all of your emotions."

"You say the weirdest things but okay, I'll let loose...ever since the day you and my dad came to come and rescue me i keep on having the picture of my dad's face out of my head."

Gary placed a hand on Cato's back.

"It's going to be okay, i promise my little space compadro."

Cato chuckled slightly "You're such a goof you know that."

"And you're an amazing and intelligent ventrexian, just like your father, he'd be proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, now come on let's explore some more."

"Sure thing captain."

They both stumbled upon a crafted house that looked pretty stable, Gary knocked on the door but nobody answered so he peered in through the window and hue told Gary that there was someone nearby hunting so Gary told Cato to stick close to him and they moved closer to the location of the person and Gary looked past a tree and saw a ventrexian with some robotic limbs and Gary gasped.

"A...avocato?"


	2. chapter 2

The ventrexian turned Gary's way and looked at Gary in the eyes.

"...G..gary?"

Little Cato was curious as to who Gary saw so he stepped forward and got the shock of his life.

"D..dad!!"

He ran over and hugged avocato closely and Gary went and hugged avocato as well.

"Thanks for keeping your promise and taking care of my son Gary."

"No problem buddy."

They hugged for a while and then went back to the ship everyone surprised to see avocato, little Cato went back to his room planning on showing Avocato a collection of things he had been collecting which let Gary and Avocato have some time to talk, as soon as they were alone Gary embraced Avocato which suprised him, crying having been hiding his true feelings to make himself look strong.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"I missed you after the whole thing with the bomb, i didn't know what to do. "

"Well it won't happen again, i promise."

Gary nodded and fist bumped avocato then avocato went to little Cato's room little Cato having been collecting different weapons telling avocato how every weapon represented a different adventure they had gone on and Avocato felt kind of proud of his son so he hugged him.

"Dadddd you're turning soft on me"

"No I'm just proud of you son."

Little Cato smiled and Avocato went back to his old room and layed down on his bed remembering all of the good times before what happened they Gary knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"U..um Avocato i wanted to give you something as a welcome back gift."

Gary handed avocato cookie, Gary's hand having been hurt pretty badly to get the cookie.

"Thanks buddy."

Gary sat next to Avocato half smiling and Avocato just smiled at Gary.

"God it's been boring without you Gary."

Gary smiled.

"And it's been lonely without you, don't get me wrong everyone else is cool but i don't feel comfortable telling Quinn,Hue,KVN about my feelings and Little Avocato is too young to understand anyway, so you were the only one i could rely on for this type of stuff."

"Awe you make me feel special Gary."

they both laughed

"shut up dude"

they hugged again and looked at each other and smiled

"so what now?" avocato asked

"we'll find the Lord commander and make him pay for what he did to you"

Avocato smiled and nodded and they fist bumped and then a couple of hours later everyone hit the hay

 **the next day**

Gary woke up pretty early and changed into his normal clothes then went to the big window and hue spoke

"you're up earlier than usual Gary"

"i needed to think and being cramped up in that room wasn't helping"

"would you like me to set some coordinates?"

"no I'm fine just floating through space rn, i..It's kind of relaxing watching all the stars pass by"

"i see"

suddenly Gary heard a sound come from avocatosroom so he ran in avocatos direction and opened avocatos door then Gary realised that avocato was having ptsd of all the things the Lord commander made him do so Gary decided to jolt avocato awake

"G..gary? w..what happened?"

"you were having a nightmare"

avocato sat up

"what time is it?"

"2 am"

"jesus Gary, why are you awake at this time?"

"i...i needed to think"

avocato looked Gary in the eyes

"wanna talk in the lounge?"

"yeah...i think that might help"

avocato and Gary went to the lounge and talked

"so avocato how did you survive?"

avocato sighed

"at the time i realised i was losing blood so i had to think fast but i passed out and when i woke up, someone had treated all of my wounds"

"strange"

"yeah very strange indeed"

"o..oh um avocato i forgot to ask but um who's little Avocatos mother? sorry for prying"

"Gary it's ok, your my best friend, if it's you then i dondon't mind telling"

"oh cool,thanks avocato"

"no problem buddy, don't tell my son though"

"i won't"

"well anyway a long time ago i was what you would call a jock who's also a player"

"you?"

avocato chuckled slightly

"shut up, well when i was 15 i fell for the first time in my life for the ventrexian head cheerleader so i did a bunch of cheesy things but she refused but her best friend found me cute and somehow i forgot about my previous crush and fell in love again"

"awww"

"make that noise again and you'll regret it"

"what was her name?"

"angelica but...she's gone" avocato said sadly

"I'm so sorry avocato"

"it's okay, i have all of the crew now to be my friends and family"

Gary smiled and nodded and hugged avocato

"uh..Gary"

"shh just let it happen"

"um Gary"

"let it happen"

"Gary can you stop touching my tail"

"o..oh um sorry"

Gary got up with a slight hint of embarrassment that avocato chuckled at

"you really are a goof"


	3. chapter 3

"You're the only goof i see Avocato."

"Oh really because i see the king of the goofs right in front of me."

"Oh really, same here and his name is.."

"Gary." Avocato said.

"Avocato." Gary said.

They both stared at each other then laughed then they made a toast.

"To friendship." avocato said.

"Y...yeah." Gary said Avocato not picking up on the fact that Gary didn't seem quite that happy to say that they would be friends forever since Gary had a minor crush on Avocato.

"You ok Gary? you seem like you're in a whole other world."

"Huh? oh I'm fine just curious about something."

"And what would that be?"

"Just trying to figure out who you have a crush on."

Avocato spat his drink out blushing.

"You walk around the ship having love in your eyes ever since we got back."

"No one, I..i mean i don't have a crush on anyone." Avocato said blushing which made Gary raise an eyebrow.

"I know you do, you should know that I support you no matter what."

"Whatever, so anything else you wanna talk about Gary."

"No, not in particular, anything you want to talk about?"

"Actually now that we're on the topic of actually crushes, how's things going with Quinn?"

"W..we dated for a while but things didn't work out so we broke up."

"I'm sorry Gary."

"It's okay, technically it was my fault since halfway through the relationship I realised that I had feelings for someone else."

"And that someone is...?"

Gary panicked slightly and blurted out someones name quickly.

"KVN!"

"I'm not that stupid Gary, tell me who it really is. "

"Ok ok, I met a beautiful girl who's ship was crashing but I got Hue to come and fly by her ship so I could rescue her."

"Oh yeah? where's she now?"

"A..ah um she...she's getting supplies yeah that's it."

"Look you're obviously lying so please for the love of god-"

"I like you!!!"

Gary said panting then he looked into Avocatos eyes and they were full of surprise.

"Since when?"

"I don't know how long I've had the feeling for ,but I realised my feelings after you were gone, it was a hard time for all of the crew but mainly for me and Little Avocato, Little Avocato refused to allow anyone in and I..well I went through a lot but I always had hope that you weren't dead and I'm glad you're not dead"

"As if I'd die so easily"

"Yeah"

Gary hugged Avocato closely and Avocato smiled.

"So I'm your crush?" avocato asked cheekily.

"Yeah." Gary said blushing.

"Well that's a good thing."

"Hmm?"

"It's a good thing that I'm your crush since well, you were mine." Avocato said blushing while smiling which made Gary hug Avocato more.

"Then please go out with me Avocato."

Avocato chuckled.

"Sure thing Captain, sure thing."

They hugged a bit longer until others started to wake up.

"Gary?...Avocato.? what are you two doing up so early?" Quinn asked.

"Just talking about something." gary replied smiling at Avocato.

Then Little Cato got up because KVN was being annoying and waking everyone up.

"Dad...Gary what's got you two up so early?"

"Gary and me where just talking about private business." Avocato said.

"What type of business?" Cato asked tired rubbing his eyes.

"Just stupid things like crushes and other stuff." Gary replied.

"Dad do you have a crush?" Cato asked.

"Yeah I do." he said looking at Gary.

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older but as of right now, you're too young to understand."

Cato sighed and gave up and once Gary and Avocato got KVN to shut up everyone but Quinn went back to bed.

"You know Avocato that you could probably do much better than him, trust me it won't work out in the end." Quinn said.

"The only reason that it didn't work out with you and Gary was because he realised that he had feelings for me."

"Yeah but how long until he gets feelings for another and then leaves you."

"I'll make sure that that won't happen."

"You'll see."

Avocato grabbed Gary's hand and took him to the other side of the ship to relax away from Quinn.

"God I hate her, what did you even see in her?"

"I..i don't know, she was pretty I guess but I care more about kindness and bravery and loyalty now more than looks but I got lucky and got a partner with all 4 traits."

"I love you Gary."

"I love you too Avocato."

Avocato kissed Gary's lips and Gary blushed and kissed back.

"By the way Avocato."

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday" Gary gave Avocato a gard were he confessed his feelings to Avocato "I already confessed but I thought that you'd like to have this."

Avocato opened it up and read it and then blushed smiling.

"I love it"


	4. chapter 4

Gary smiled.

"Thanks Avocato it took a while to write it all down..hehe."

Avocato smiled and hugged Gary and kissed him again more passionately this time around.

"Oh and by the way, when me and little Avocato were going to go reek revenge of the lord commander we took some of your guns and i might of read and bit of your journal."

"...Shit..h..how much did you read?"

"Oh just the first five pages."

"Oh thank god, that's a relief."

"After the first five pages, little Avocato said that he should have it since he's your son...he still has it now."

Avocato sprinted to his son's room the light being on.

"Son don't read my journal!!"

He opened Cato's door and Cato was reading it while smirking.

"You sure do write a lot about Gary."

Avocato blushed.

"Son could you do your old man a favour and not show Gary it."

"Depends, if you find the Lord commander then let me kill him, if you kill him then I'll show Gary so let me do it and me alone."

Avocato sighed.

"Fine."

Then Cato locked the journal in a box that needed a key to be opened and Gary caught up with avocato and they went to the dining room and Gary sat Avocato down and told him to close his eyes then gary came out with two frosting covered cupcakes.

"You can open your eyes now."

Avocato opened his eyes and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd like a huge cake since it would be too sweet so i made these instead."

"You made these?"

"Yeah, well under the supervision of hue so i didn't use the mini oven for anything else, i mean it's a god damn mini oven, i wouldn't be able to do anything else even if i wanted to."

Then hue spoke.

"I was just making sure Gary."

"Whatever."

Gary sat next to Avocato and put a candle in Avocatos cake and lit it.

"Make a wish birthday boy."

Avocato blushed and smiled then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"That's a secret my pretty, blonde."

Gary laughed slightly and he hugged Avocato and kissed him.

"I hope it comes true for you anyway my handsome Ventrexian."

They kissed and then ate their cake getting frosting all around their mouths and noses and they looked at each other and laughed.

"You look ridiculous Gary."

"Not as ridiculous as you though."

They both smiled then KVN flew in

"And here comes the most liked robot on the ship, KVN!!" KVN said.

And then he did the noise of a fake crowd cheering him on and Gary sighed.

"you're not the most liked robot on the ship KVN." Gary said.

"Gary don't even bother, it's just a waste of time to argue with him." Avocato said.

"Guess you're right."

KVN stared at Gary and Avocato back and forth.

"oooh looks like someone's in love." he said in an annoying tone.

"Yeah we very much are in love, you got a problem with that?" Avocato asked.

KVN rolled his eye and stole a cookie and some of the other cupcakes Gary had made then he left and Gary sighed.

"Thanks Avocato."

"No problem, oh and Gary."

"Yeah?"

Avocato kissed Gary's lips.

"Good boy's deserve a treat."

Gary blushed so much that he was entirely red.

"W...what type of treat?"

"Oh you'll find out eventually" Avocato said smiling and he kissed Gary's neck and then Cato walked in.

"Morning lovebirds" he said and went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

Avocato blushed Gary having only just found out that Cato knew.

"W...w..wait little Avocato, w..why do you know? how do you know?" Gary asked.

"Well my dad has liked you for a long time and i seemed like you two had been acting more lovey dovey and doing more skinship than usual so i put two and two together and realised." Cato answered.

"Wait how long has Avocato liked me?" gary asked.

"Well-" Cato began.

"Ok i think that's enough of that." Avocato interrupted.


End file.
